Pikmin: The Huge Debt
Storyline Pikmin: The Huge Debt takes place five years after . This story also uses elements from the Buildup Trilogy, including Darkfreeze. When Captain Olimar returned to Hocotate with Louie and the President, they thought that they were set for life. But knowing that the President was greedy, that was very doubtful. Shortly after, he bought tourist pods and a new very large ship. Meanwhile, at Olimar's home, he was outside, about to finally publish his findings on all the creatures on the Planet of the Pikmin, when all of a sudden he saw a giant shadow above his house. It was the president's ship, the S. S. Suma. As the President was landing, the wind from the ship blew Olimar's papers away. "Uuuhhh," he sighed. Then the President got out of the ship and started to talk to Olimar, saying, "Olimar, I have terrible news! We are broke again!" Olimar then whispered "Wow, what a surprise." The President responded "What was that?" "Nothing!" Olimar squeaked. The President continued, "As I was saying, I bought thirty tourist pods and I lost them all on the Pikmin Planet! Plus, we are in debt! I was wondering... Will you come with me and Louie to pay off the debt and rescue the Hocotatians?" Olimar responded "Okay, as long as my son is allowed to come, as I promised I would take him this time. Oh, and you must let me catalog every species on the Pikmin Planet this time!" "Fine, just help us!" the President demanded. So, with that said they set off to the Planet of the Pikmin on the S. S. Suma. To see the next part of the story, visit Pikmin the huge debt Chapter 1. To see a fan made game trailor go to, PHD trailor Sequels and Prequels *Sequel= Pikmin: Louie's Adventure, Pikmin 3, and Pikmin 4. *Prequel= Pikmin 2, Pikmin 1 Chances scale 1/2-1/20: Has a very high chance of happening. 1/21-1/50: Has a common chance of happening. 1/51-1/200: Has a rare chance of happening. 1/201-1/500: Has a very rare chance of happening. 1/501 and higher: Most likely never going to happen. Gameplay mechanics Their is a Sun Meter, but the days are Fifteen minutes long now. Weather Pikmin: The Huge Debt adds a new feature to the pikmin universe. It adds weather. Sunny-Happens most of the time on the planet , no pikmins power go up. Cloudy-There is a 1/5 chance of this happening. It is cloudy and not alot of sunlight shines through. This can be seen on the picture of the area Big Black Rock. Purple Pikmin and Brown Pikmin's power goes up. Rainy-There is a 1/10 chance of this happening. It is cloudy and raining With no sunlight shining through. Occasional lightning strikes will occur, if it happens to hit a captain or pikmin that is not yellow then it is a one hit kill. Yellow Pikmin and Blue Pikmin's power goes up. Acid Rain-It is like regular rain except acid comes down. It happens 1/15 of the time. It is not safe for any pikmin except Green Pikmin to come out. Green pikmins power goes up. Tornado-Unsafe to come out. The ship will warn you when a tornado is coming. If you stay it will kill all captains on the field, and all pikmin on the field. On the map if a tornado is going on, then you can't land in that area. Snow-There is a 1/110 of this happening. It snows over the entire area. Cyan Pikmin's power goes up. Ash storm-There is a 1/100,000,000 chance of this happening and can only happen to Peril Cliff and Volcanic Island. Red Pikmin and Orange Pikmin's power goes up. Fog-There is a 1/40 chance of this happening. The entire area is hard to see. Fog is everywhere and pikmin trip alot more.White Pikmin and Black Pikmin's power goes up. Dark Rain-There is a 1/100,000,000 chance of this happening. It rains black rain and dark snow. Can only happen in Peril Cliff and Dark Land. Windy-There is a 1/60 chance of this happening. It blows on captains and pikmin and slows them down. Rock Pikmin and Pink Pikmin's power goes up. Go here to see weather pictures, Pikmin: The Huge Debt Gallery Characters *Captain Olimar *Louie *President *Sagittarius *Violet *Libra Enemies These are all the enemies you must catalog. Pikmin the huge debt: enemy list Pikmin Species *Red Pikmin-Are resistant to fire, stronger than other pikmin types and have learned the ability to save pikmin who are on fire. *Yellow Pikmin-Are resistant to electricity, thrown higher, and dig faster. *Blue Pikmin-Are water resistant, and rescue drowning pikmin. *Purple Pikmin-Are wind resistant, lift and weigh the strength of ten pikmin, do 3x the damage of a normal pikmin, and slower. *White Pikmin-Are immune to poison, faster, can see buried treasure, poisonous when eaten, and are now half the weight and strength of a normal pikmin. *Bulbmin-Are resistant to poison, fire, water, and electricity, do a quarter of the damage of a normal pikmin, only keepable after you beat the game 100% on hard mode. *Black Pikmin-Are stickiness resistant, camouflaged in darkness. *Green Pikmin-Are acid resistant, can be thrown longer than other pikmin. *Winged Pikmin-Can fly over obstacles, weaker than other pikmin, can pull up plants. *Rock Pikmin-Are hard and can smash through glass and crystal, immune to spikes, immune to crushing, cannot latch on to enemies. *Orange Pikmin-Are resistant to explosions, very loud and can wake up enemies easily, will stay at the onion to pluck new pikmin sprouts. *Blue Bulbmin-Are resistant to acid, sand, stickiness, and crushing, do a quarter of the damage as a normal pikmin.Only keepable after the game is 100% completed on normal mode and a new game is started. *Golden Bulbmin-resistant to fire, water, electricity, poison, acid, sand, stickiness, and crushing, only found after the game is 100% completed on Insane Mode and a new game is started. *Brown Pikmin-Sand resistant, have knife like arms to cut vines. *Cyan Pikmin-Cold resistant, whan eaten freezes the enemy briefly. Treasures For treasures see, Pikmin: The Huge Debt/Treasure List Bosses Go here Bosses/PHD Controls * : Throw Pikmin, punch, pluck Pikmin * : Whistle * : Dismiss Pikmin, hold to lay down * : Change leaders *Left : Tilt lightly to move cursor, tilt fully to move captain *Right : Swarm Pikmin squad * : Center the camera * : Zoom in/out, hold to zoom down to ground level * : Change angle of camera * : Hold and move right left/right; cycle through Pikmin colors, hold and move analog stick up/down; cycle through Pikmin stages * ( only): Use current sprays *Start : Pauses game, enter menus *Select : Resumes game, exit menus Menu Controls :Note: Buttons are optional controls, as the menus are accessed via the GamePad. * : Confirm options * : Exit options * : Go to next menu * : Go to previous menu *Left : Select options, pan (only on map menu) *Right : Zoom in/out (only on map menu) Areas *Peril Cliff *Big Black Rock *Flower Garden *Mega Lake *The Floating Asteroid *Bulborb Ocean *Volcanic Island *Survivor site *Smelly Swamp *Leader Plant *The Factory *Mt. Sheargrub *Suma Dock *Dark Land *Desert of Hate *Crash Site *Rainforest of Hope For a list of caves go here. Consoles *Wii U *PikWii Editor's Notes I will post more at a later date! Have fun with what I wrote, and, well, enjoy! 13pikmar out! Gallery AcidR.jpg|Green Pikmin walking in acid rain. Sunny.jpg|A Winged Pikmin fluttering in a sunny area. (Check out my spore page, 12pikmar) And for a game created by User: Peach Bulborb and User: 13pikmar check out Pikmin: Louie's Adventure.